She's no you
by The Silent Wind
Summary: When kagome catches up on an inu-kik moment she missunderstands and wants to go home. Can inuyasha stop her before it's to late and tell her how he really feels? one-shot songfic


Disclaimer: i don't own inuyasha, or the song "She's no you" by Jesse McCartney  
  
Author's note: Once i heard this song, it screamed "Inuyasha" right at me and i knew i had to make a songfic.  
  
_I got a lot of girls who know they've got it goin' on _

_but nothings ever a comparison to you _

_now can't you see that your the only one i really want _

_and everything i need is everything you do  
_  
Kagome walked through the woods, taking a break from fighting demons. 'this is nice. To be by myself for a while.' But once she came upon a clearing she heard talking. Being curious she walked behind as tree to listen. 'Those voices' she thought.'Wait that's Inuyasha and Kikyo!'  
  
_Any girl walk by don't matter _

_Your looking so much better _

_don't ever need to get caught up in jealousy _

_she could be a supermodel _

_On every magazine cover _

_she'll never ever mean a thing to me_  
  
Kagome knew she should walk away but her feet wouldn't move. The weird thing-she couldn't hear what they were saying. Finally her feet moved and she ran but on the way she snapped a stick. She knew Inuyasha could have heard that. So she ran faster.  
  
_She's no you, oh no_

_you give me more then i could ever want _

_She's no you, oh no _

_I'm satisfied with the one i got _

_Cause you're all the girl that i ever dreamed _

_She's only a picture on a magazine _

_She's no you _

_She's no you_  
  
(Flashback)  
Inuyasha followed Kikyo's soul collecters into the forest. When he found her, she was standing in a clearing, expecting him. "Inuyasha, i'm glad you're safe." Inuyasha knew he had to do it. "Kikyo, i'm sorry. I don't love you anymore. I mean look at you. Your clay." "You like that incarnation of mine don't you?" Inuyasha stared at his feet. "Yes i do. I love her more then anything." His ears twitched. That scent 'Kagome'  
(End Flashback)  
__

_They got a lot of girls who dance in all the videos _

_But i perfer the way you do the way you move _

_Your more then beautiful and i just wanna let you know _

_that all i ever need is what i get but you  
  
_Kagome ran toward the well, the tears trying to let out. Finally she cried. She let it all flow on her face. She sat on the side of the well thinking of what she was about to do. 'This is for the best. I can't stand to see him with her again'  
  
_Any girl walk by don't matter _

_everytime you look at me _

_i think you're perfect, there ain't nothin i would change _

_she could be a supermodel _

_On every magazine cover _

_She'll never ever take my heart away_  
  
Inuyasha could smell her tears as he ran. 'She's headed for the well. She must have got the wrong impression when she saw us.Kagome please don't go.' He ran faster hoping to catch up to her before it's to late.  
  
_She's no you, oh no _

_you give me more then i could ever want _

_She's no you, oh no _

_I'm satisfied with the one i got _

_Cause you're all the girl that i ever dreamed _

_She's only a picture on a magazine _

_She's no you _

_S__he's no you_  
  
When Inuyasha reached the well he found Kagome on the side, about to jump in. "KAGOME!!!!!!!" he shouted. She looked up at him with eyes of pain. "I'm sorry Inuyasha." and with that she jumped in the well.  
  
_And no one's ever gonna get to me, no _

_the ways you know, baby can't you see _

_that your the one, the only one, who's ever made me feel this way.  
___

_and nothing's ever coming even close, no _

_and nothings ever been comparable to you.  
_

_oh, yeah  
_  
With his speed, he caught Kagome just as she fell in. "Kagome, don't do it. Please you missunderstood." He pulled kagome up, despite her wriggling. "Kagome, i don't love kikyo. You saw me telling her that. I love you."  
  
_I don't want nothing i don't got _

_i don't need nothing but you _

_i can't get more then you give me _

_so don't stop anything you do _

_your all that, all that and then some _

_you know what, just what i need _

_and no girl, no place, and nowhere _

_could mean a thing to me  
_  
Kagome looked at him suprised. "You do?" Inuyasha smiled. "Yes i do and i would like for you to be my mate, if you want to." Kagome smiled to. "I'd love to Inuyasha. But answer me this. What sets me aside from her?"  
  
_She's no you, oh no _

_you give me more then i could ever want _

_She's no you, oh no _

_I'm satisfied with the one i got _

_Cause you're all the girl that i ever dreamed _

_She's only a picture on a magazine _

_She's no you _

_She's no you_  
  
"She's no you" he answered. And with that he kissed her, and when she kissed back 'it's like heaven' he thought.  
  
_She's no you, oh no ( i got a lot of girls who know they've got it goin on)  
_

_y__ou give me more then i could ever want _

_She's no you, oh no (now can't you see that you're the only one i really want)  
_

_I'm satisfied with the one i got _

_Cause you're all the girl that i ever dreamed _

_She's only a picture on a magazine _

_She's no you _

_She's no you_


End file.
